percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors: Chapter 10
Brook S. Harbor X''' '''The Second Task The pent house exploded above us, as we descended down the steel fire escape at break neck speed. My pink hair flew behind me like a magenta flag, Flinn flipped over my back. For a young, Atlantean girl of only twenty one years, I sure could care my weight...or more ''then my weight, that is. Flinn had twisted his ankel has we had tried to escape the burning building, and had gone into immediate shock. We had knocked him out to assure his survival, deciding that he would just simply slow us down. Nathan ran down the steps in front of me (the person who had been stuck with the pleasure of carrying our poor friend), while Seth trailed from behind. Bits of rubble and flaming ember fell down upon our heads, my eyes centered directly on the steps infront of me. We ''were ''going to make it out of here alive. Chunks of wall began to fly off of the sides of the escape hall as the steel door grew closer in sight. Two more steps...just two more steps... And, of course, the cieling exploded. Rock and steel rained down upon us. Flinn flew out of my arms, slamming into Nathan and knocking him to his knees. Seth tripped and fell head first into the ground, blood spurting out of a newly formed gash across his eye. My eyes widened as I giant piece of stone fell onto my arm, sending me flying through the wall to the right. The force of my demigod-like body sent me flying through the structure of the building and out the other side. Before I knew it, glass was raining around me, and I was falling to my death. I stared up at the beautiful, aqua sky. Large clouds of white, cotton ball-colored fluff floated across the sky, growing smaller and smaller as I fell. So this was how it was going to end? With me staring at the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my whole life? For a second, I thought that I might be able to save myself with the use of hydrokinesis. But the fall would be to great to save me, even with my abilities. I took a deep breath and thought to myself silently. Maybe I would try it. After all, my name ''was Brook Seas Harbor. I never ''went down without a fight. I flicked my hands forward, my gut churning like a wave in my body. I could feel the air vapor turning to swirling, steel blue ice at my feet. The air around me became chilly with frost, a harsh, piercing breeze whipping at my hair. I blinked once, and as my eyes flew open I could see the giant waterslide of ice trailing out from the clouds to the sky below. My eyes widened in amazement. In all my years, I'd never managed to freeze anything. I had seen many Syreni freeze their water constructs, but it had been impossible for me since I had developed my powers. But I had finally done it. I had managed to create a slope of impeccable, slippery white ice. I slid down the slope at break neck speed, my feet pointed straight forward like an arrow. I could feel, unfortunatley, the cold, wet ice along my sleek, bare back. Approaching the end of the slope, which curved up into a hill-like formation, I flew over the edge and soared forward like an eagle. "Ahhhh!" I screamed, wide eyed. My body slammed into the trunk of the tree, snapping it with enough force to shatter a concrete sidewalk. The top half the tree sailed across the park I had landed in, landing in a small duck pond. Thankfully the cute, yet fuming, ducks waddled out of the way just in time. I stood up slowly, rubbing my head softly. A large knot had begun to form on my forehead, and I knew it would just keep swelling. "Brook!" said the low voice from behind me. I turned around to see Nathan and Seth walking towards me, Flinn layed across Nathan's back like a ragdoll. All three of the boys were beaten and battered, strands of their ruffled hair slightly smoking from the falling ember. Their faces were covered in black tar and dust, their hands gray with ash. They looked like they had just escaped from an exploding building... Oh wait. They had. The boys picked up speed as they approached me, their feet trudging across the slippery grass as they did so. Seth embraced me in a deep hug, which I so gladly returned with a strawberry colored face. "Are you okay?" he asked me in a firm, concerned tone. I nodded shyly, straightening out my armor. "Y-yeah. That was a close one, huh?" They both nodded in agreement. Nathan looked down at Flinn's body. He was slowly breathing, his pulse calm, yet dangerously slow. "We need to get him medical attention to Flinn. He's going to die soon. A rock hit his head, he's bleeding out." "We can't take him to a hospital," I said calmly, my eyes darting left and right as civilianzs and innocent bystanders began to crowd around the streets and park. "Let's just hurry up and get him out of here okay?" '''WIP' Category:The Olympian League Category:Warriors Category:Bladewood 2.0 Category:Earth-865